The new kind of High School story
by TheSonOfZeus
Summary: There are too many stories where Annabeth goes to Percy's school. This is different one. Percy goes to Annabeth's school! Everybody are still demigods. Rated T because of the language.
1. Percy doesn't learn, does he?

**I did this because there are too many stories about Annabeth in Percy's school. So I thought that I could do different one. Enjoy.  
**

The new kind of High School story

Percy's POV:

I was standing outside the school. It was my first day in San Francisco and I had no idea were to go. I had moved to there because I wanted to be with Annabeth. Only thing was that she had no idea I was there. I tried to read the sign above school gate but it looked something like this:

aSaf sFgdfv szdC

Darn my dyslexia. I looked around me to see somebody who could tell me where to go. In no time, I saw a brunette girl with glasses carrying few books to inside. I walked to the girl and said:

Sorry, but I'm new here. Could you tell me where to go?"

"Sure. You only have to walk in that direction and there you will find a door that says: "Office"." the girl said.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Percy." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Amber." the girl said and walked away.

I started to walk down the corridor but then I remembered that I couldn't read. I ran to Amber who looked at me like I was crazy.

"I told you it was that way." she said.

"I know but I can't read a bit." I admitted.

"Then how did you pass the courses last year?" Amber asked.

"I can actually read but I have dyslexia so that's why I can't read." I explained.

Amber looked at me clearly confused.

"…Ok… You do know that your explanation sucks, right?" she said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend keeps telling me that." I answered and laughed.

Amber's POV:

I had just met the nutcase of the year. But I was friends with him so I didn't mind.

"I can advise you but first I need to take these books into the library." I said.

Percy followed me to the library quietly. It was as empty as ever… Or wait; there was somebody behind that pile of books. It was probably Annabeth Chase, my best friend.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I yelled.

She didn't even look up.

"Don't bother. She's just probably reading some boring books." Percy said.

Oh no, now the new kid had done it. Annabeth NEVER let anyone comment about her books.

"I heard that blonds are stupid (AN: No offence to blonds). I wonder if that's true." he said.

Did that new kid want to die?

"Come on, Annie! Take your nose out of that book already!" Percy said and took the book from her.

Yep, he definitely wanted to be sliced to pieces.

Annabeth raised her head to look at Percy. If looks could kill, Percy would've been burned to ashes. Annabeth's grey eyes drilled to Percy, who just smirked. Then Annabeth gasped for air and literally jumped to Percy.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing here?" she asked and hugged him.

"I'm not going to tell you, Wise Girl." Percy answered.

"Perseus Jackson! You're telling me or I'll send you to Hades!" Annabeth yelled but I could tell that she was kidding.

Then Percy just kissed her. Right to the lips. Only thought that was inside my head was:

What the Hell?

**How did you like this? I had fun while writing this so I hope that you enjoyed it too... Review!**


	2. Slut attacks!

**Hello again! It has been... over a month? I'm SO sorry for nt updating more often but my other stories had taken my all spare time... **

Percy's POV:

When I stopped kissing Annabeth, I noticed that Amber was looking at us her eyes wide open. I think I was at least as confused as she was.

"You didn't tell anybody about us, did you?" I asked from Annabeth.

"Of course I did! It's just that I didn't tell anybody here about it. Only my family." she said.

"Well that was a big help." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, that isn't fair! You didn't tell Sally about it before she caught us kissing!" she yelled.

Yeah, that's what happened every time we saw each other. It almost caused new Titan war… again. And if that wouldn't be enough, we already had some audience.

"Way to go Annabeth!" someone yelled from the crowd. This wasn't really getting any better.

"See? You have fan croup." I teased her and she blushed like crazy.

"Shut up." she muttered and looked at her feet clearly embarrassed.

"Never. " I said and smirked at her.

"Who is that another guy? He looks hot." some girls wondered.

I rolled my eyes again. For some reason, no matter where I went, the same thing happened. However, the girls filled Annabeth with rage and she attacked me. That totally surprised me.

"What's wrong? I wasn't the one who yelled!" I asked carefully not to show Annabeth my back. If she would see my Achilles heel now, I would be in trouble.

"Answer me!" I yelled and dodged another punch from Annabeth.

She didn't say anything. I got distracted for a second when her hair flew to my face as she twirled fast. Then I couldn't see her anymore. I turned around quickly but she still hit me. Her fingernail scratched my lower back a bit. The hit wasn't strong, but it was a bull's eye to my back so it still hurt like hell. I dropped to my knees gasping for air. The pain sent shivers to my arms and legs as I tried to stand up.

"W-why did you h-hit me?" I stuttered and collapsed to my knees once again.

I saw that Annabeth finally realized what she had done and kneeled down next to me. She had worried expression when she helped me to my feet. Then something unexpected happened.

"Hey bitch! Don't you dare to beat up my future boyfriend!" somebody yelled and stepped out from the crowd.

The yeller was a sluttiest girl I've ever seen. And that tells a lot. She had so much makeup that I could tell where her freaking nose was! Oh, there it was… Just forget about that part.

The main thing was that I had never met that girl before and now she thinks that she is my girlfriend? That was pretty weird…

"Excuse me? Percy is _mine_ and mine alone!" Annabeth yelled at her.

The slut gasped loudly. Gods, why the high school was full of Drama Queens? I mean, really, who would ever date a girl that has more makeup than skin? I know I wouldn't.

"He can't be your boyfriend! You don't even wear makeup!" the slut yelled. Really, did that girl only think about makeup?

"Listen, I like Annabeth because she doesn't try to hide her own self under makeup." I said even surprising myself. Who knew that I could say something like that?

Annabeth was shocked because what I had just said.

"Did you actually say something clever for once, Seaweed Brain?" she asked staring at me.

"No?" I answered feeling confused.

The slut just stood there as Annabeth kissed me. That's one way to start a great day…

Or not…

**After this, I don't know what to write... I do have an idea but I need few chapters between this and it... So, send me ideas or not... It's your choice, but remember that I can't update this before I have ideas!**


	3. Something between

**Hello again! I have to admit that the reason why I haven't updated this story was because I had forgotten it... I feel so ashamed of myself. However, I think that it would be for the best to do this one chapter so I could get along with the story. So enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth quickly dragged me out from the school library. I was still wondering about her attacking. Even with my brain which was, according to Annabeth, full of seaweed, I couldn't make any sense to that situation.

"Annabeth, about that thing there, why did you attack me of all people?" I asked while we were walking in the corridors.

She didn't answer. Actually she didn't even seem to notice that I had just said something. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to spin her around so she would have no other choice but to face me. But no matter what I did, she didn't look at my eyes.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? First you attack me and then you won't even look at me!" I yelled getting pretty frustrated myself. She finally looked to my eyes and I saw that she was thinking something. It was probably something so complex that I wouldn't have a change of understanding it. I let her go and took few steps back so I could see her better.

"Percy, I…" she started but couldn't finish her sentence.

"You what? This must be the first time I've seen you stuttering." I said to her and grinned.

"I'm afraid." she said really quickly. I could swear that my grin vanished faster than any human eye could see.

"You're what? Afraid of what?" I asked her, feeling suddenly really dizzy. Maybe my brains melted because of all the thinking I had to do. I wonder would melted brains look anything like pudding… Damn it! Got to concentrate for once!

"I'm afraid that one time I might really hurt you whenever I get mad. I'm the only one who knows about your Achilles heel so I fear that I might accidentally hit it too hard and then you'll be…" she said and I could see that she was on a verge of tears. So I did the only logical thing I could. I stepped closer and hugged her tightly.

I don't know exactly how long we stayed that way but I let go of her when the bell rang.

"Oh shit! We missed our class!" Annabeth yelled with horrified expression. I laughed at her face. Then we saw Amber who was walking to our direction. She was as cheerful as always, that was one of the things that I had immediately noticed about her.

"Heyyy! Percy, Annabeth! How are you doing!?" she asked smiling widely.

"Umm… We met literally one hour ago. And why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Hello, everyone there? It's weekend! So I can hang out with you guys! And if you don't invite me to have fun, I'll kick your door down!" she almost screamed and started jumping all around us.

I looked at Annabeth and her expression was something like: _She's not kidding about the door-thing._ Then I remembered one thing.

"Oh, Annabeth, I don't have any place to stay so could I…?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Perseus Jackson! Of course I knew that your brain is full of seaweed but still… Fine, you can sleep at our place." she said and flashed a quick smile like she had been waiting for that question, which she probably had. Then we just started walking to Annabeth's apartment building without even thinking about what her family would think.

**Now then? How was that? And I'll tell you one thing: When I had forgotten this story, I read few reviews that you guys had sent me. Mostly there were ones with questions like WHY YOU DON'T UPDATE!? and I really have to thank you guys for that. At least I knew that some of you were still waiting for the new chapter. So this was it. Have a nice day or night!  
**


	4. The family goes mad!

**Okay, I'm back!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short even though I took my sweet time writing it but about three years ago, my friend died so I really wasn't in the mood for writing...  
**

**This time I tried to change my writing style a bit, so I want you guys to tell me was it different at all. I'm really trying to learn to write with many different styles and this chapter was kind of an **

Percy's POV:

You know the awkward situation when you arrive to your demigod-girlfriend's house and his mortal parents watch you like you just came through the ceiling riding on UFO? If you don't, you can't even begin to understand the feeling when you're being watched by two people and two kids are jumping on the couch. Yes, it was kind of weird.

"So, could somebody please explain to me why you brought a boy home from school?" Annabeth's father asked from her daughter. Annabeth didn't seem to be as tensed up as I was but I knew for fact that she was really good at hiding her true emotions.

"Dad, I've been telling you about Percy for four years now and you still can't remember him?" she complained loudly. _What, Annabeth actually talked about me_, I thought. She was apparently reading my mind (again) and she smiled at me mischievously. Annabeth's stepmom leaned closer Mr. Chase and whispered something to his ear. He seemed to understand the situation and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry; I've had so much work that I must've forgotten. And you can just call me Fredrick. By the way, what are you doing in here?" he asked me. It was then when Annabeth went paler than I thought possible. _See, I knew that we should've just said it before I walked through that door. But no, you had to wait_, I thought, relying on Annabeth's awesome skills of reading my mind. She raised her eyebrows at me like she would be saying:_ Really?_

"Well, Percy just arrived here this day without warning so I was wondering that could he, you know, stay here for a while?" Annabeth said looking at the carpet which had stripes in it. The stripes were mostly yellow with some red in them but… Stupid ADHD. But anyway, Annabeth's dad seemed like he was considering two options. Either one, let me stay, or two, throw me out from the window. Just when I thought that it would be better if I could fly, he sighed and said:

"Okay, he can stay. On one condition. You mustn't try anything funny with my daughter, okay?"

Annabeth ran to his dad and hugged him so tightly that for a second I was worried about the man's ribs. Mr. Chase, I mean Fredrick, hugged Annabeth back clumsily. I guess that she didn't hug him all that much.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will make Percy behave!" she said her voice full of excitement. At that moment, I couldn't help but to think that Annabeth sounded exactly like 5 years old girl who was given a dog for her birthday. And weirdly enough, I thought that I would be the dog. Great, now I was stuck with my girlfriend who treated me like a freaking puppy!

My thoughts were interrupted by a flying object that hit my face. The object, as I soon found out, was a piece from some kind of Lego structure. Oh course it didn't hurt because I'm awesome and I swam in Styx so I was pretty much invulnerable. But it still surprised me as it hit me. I looked at the two creatures that were evil enough to do such a thing. Behind the door frame, there stood Bobby and Matthew Chase, also known as Annabeth's little brothers who almost killed me with questions the last time I made the mistake of meeting them. Then the little boys recognized me and yelled with happiness and tackled me to the ground. I looked at Annabeth asking for help but she just laughed and encouraged the boys to do some more damage (as if they could do any).

"Oh, gods! I think one of these things just farted on my face! It burns!" I yelled playing along with them. Annabeth was already rolling on the floor and laughing. And with that, I finally was ready to stay with Annabeth's family. We'll see how long I can take this.

**Okay, that was it for now. This story has now 53 favorites and 83 followers and I'm really thankful to all of you guys. But what I've been wondering is that if I have 83 followers, how come I have only 49 reviews? I'm not blaming you guys for not reviewing because I don't really do it myself all that much but it would still be nice if I would get about 15 reviews with this chapter.**

**Well, that was all from now. See you next time!  
**


	5. Author's note

**Hi everybody. Sorry for not** **updating in a while. I have HUGE problems with this story since I'm almost out of ideas... And that's bad because if I don't get any ideas fast, I'll probably forget ths story and then after two years I'll find it again from the darkest corner of my computer files...**

**So, if you have any ideas that would actually move the plot even a bit forward, please tell them to me. This author's note will be deleated once I get the new chapter done.  
**

**And now it's time to end this sad note...**

**TSOZ (TheSonOfZeus)**


End file.
